


Sway With Me

by RyuuSenai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Homoerotic Tango, M/M, Sokka is an awkward turtleduck, Tango, it's a crime those last two weren't already tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: He leaned in to whisper in Sokka's ear, "If you don't want the others to know you were sent by the Water Tribe, you will have this dance with me." Sokka could hear the devilish grin in his tone, and he knew it wasn't an empty threat.His back stiffened, realizing he had no other option. He took a deep breath, grumbled some swears under his breath, then nodded solemnly.Zuko took a step back, his hands remaining in place. Sokka's free hand rested on the other man's shoulder. When the lyrics of the song started, Zuko sang along. "When marimba rhythms start to play. Dance with me, make me sway."
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148
Collections: A:tla





	Sway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have come out of hibernation with this fanfic as an offering to the Zukka nation.
> 
> This is based off the song "Sway" by Michael Bublé

As the song flooding the enormous room began slowing to a stop, Sokka realized there was no way he was going to complete his task at this event. There were too many people, too many armed guards keeping watch. He'll have another chance to take out this mob boss, but for now he had to find a way out of this place without getting found out. Scanning the ballroom, he assessed his escape routes.

Each exit was guarded by large women and men, broad shoulders and strong biceps straining against expensive suit jackets. And though he couldn't see them, Sokka knew there were countless weapons concealed under the formal attire.

Sokka spotted a doorway that was devoid of supervision, it appeared to lead to a restroom.  _ I can make that work, _ Sokka thought, beginning to make his way across the room to the door.

As he briskly walked, he spotted a man diagonal to him. The man was speaking to a lady in an extravagant ball gown, the two laughing briefly. The man's eyes flickered to Sokka, and he felt his stomach tighten. Trying to ignore the feeling, he continued heading toward the bathroom, walking with purpose but keeping an eye on the man. Someone identifying him as an outsider, let alone a hired assassin, would without a doubt end his life.

The man said something to the lady before stepping away from her. He walked a few feet, then stopped directly in Sokka's path. Noticing the large scar that took up half the man's face, he began to panic a little,  _ Wait, that man, isn't he- _

Sokka slowed down, trying to act casual as he attempted to walk around him. The man mirrored his actions, blocking his exit.

"Good evening," the man stated with a polite smile, "who might you be?"

Sokka swallowed, the dryness in his throat painful. "Oh, uh," his voice was a little high-pitched, cracking slightly with nerves, "my name is Wang Fire." He cleared his throat, internally screaming at himself to stay calm.

The man grabbed Sokka's hand, a swift and elegant motion as he lifted it to his face, kissing the back of his hand. "A pleasure, Mr. Fire. I'm your host, Zuko Taiyo."

Sokka failed to keep his eyes from widening, his head spinning and his stomach churning. _It is him. This is it,_ he thought, _I'm going to be killed. This is the_ _Zuko Taiyo I was hired to take out._

Zuko's bright yellow eyes met Sokka's, and he could feel that gaze pierce him and pick through each fiber of his being, carefully dissecting his deepest secrets. Sokka looked between the normal eye and the scarred one, anxiety flooding his stomach; he was genuinely surprised he managed to not throw up on the mob boss's leather wingtips.

The song echoing through the ballroom finally ended, leaving the two men staring at each other in silence for a moment. Then the next song started; upbeat trumpets playing a tango resonated through the large room. Zuko's eyes narrowed further than they already were, and a smirk crept along his thin lips. His right hand found Sokka's left one, their fingers interlacing with a force that likely could have broken a digit or two if he desired. Zuko's left hand found its way to Sokka's waist, and he pulled their bodies flush.

He leaned in to whisper in Sokka's ear, "If you don't want the others to know you were sent by the Water Tribe, you  _ will _ have this dance with me." Sokka could hear the devilish grin in his tone, and he knew it wasn't an empty threat.

His back stiffened, realizing he had no other option. He took a deep breath, grumbled some swears under his breath, then nodded solemnly.

Zuko took a step back, his hands remaining in place. Sokka's free hand rested on the other man's shoulder. When the lyrics of the song started, Zuko sang along.  _ "When marimba rhythms start to play. Dance with me, make me sway." _

The two began moving, Zuko's feet making small, quick movements, never stopping or slowing down. Sokka took a few bars to get into the feeling of Zuko's lead, but once he did they were completely in sync. The two moved as if they were one, tiny steps forward and back, slowly spinning as they moved around the ballroom floor.

_ "Hold me close, sway me more." _ Sokka was rather surprised that this ruthless boss, son of  _ the  _ Ozai Taiyo, had such a beautiful singing voice. His vocals were graceful and velvety, likely the result of years of practice perfecting the art.

_ "Like a flower bending in the breeze." _ Zuko leaned away, his back arching beautifully. He pulled Sokka with him, making the younger man lean over him briefly.  _ "Bend with me, sway with ease." _ Zuko leaned them the other way, Sokka now bending backwards under striking golden eyes.

Zuko straightened them back up, his stare never leaving the deep oceans of Sokka's eyes. His smirk grew wider as he sang the next line,  _ "When we dance, you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me." _ Zuko winked with his good eye, although it was hard for Sokka to differentiate from a normal blink due to how Zuko's scar kept his left eye nearly shut, but nevertheless it made Sokka's heart clench. From what he had heard, this man in front of him was a monster. And yet here he was, dancing with the - admittedly  _ hot  _ \- monster he had been hired to kill. The charming and cocky attitude did not help with Sokka's conflicting feelings. Nor did the hints of passion when Zuko would sing a line he really liked, his sneer softening to a genuine smile for a moment.

_ "Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you." _ His smirk dropped, leaving that gentle and earnest grin in its wake.  _ "Only you have that magic technique," _ Zuko's eyes scanned Sokka's face, likely seeing the cocktail of anxiety, rage, and confusion in his expression.

Zuko removed his hand from Sokka's waist, his left foot stepping back as he leaned backwards, arching his spine once again as his arms stretched out. His left hand reached behind him, but his right hand's hold on Sokka's never loosened.  _ "When we sway I go weak!" _ Sokka's warm caramel skin became airbrushed with a deep crimson over his cheeks, his eyes wide with wonder. Zuko was really enjoying himself; eyes shut, his head thrown back, flaunting the line that goes down the center of his throat. Half his hair was in a bun high on the back of his head, the rest cascaded in an inky waterfall over his shoulders, stopping just under his clavicles.

Zuko yanked Sokka's hand, the younger man stumbling over his own feet as Zuko brought their bodies close once more.  _ "I can hear the sound of violins, long before it begins." _

The smug look returned to his face, scar tissue wrinkling as a malevolent curl inched along the edges of his lips.  _ "Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now." _

The vocals in the song paused, an instrumental break filling the void. Sokka was panting slightly, a little surprised by Zuko's stamina. The older man wasn't even breaking a sweat, eyes still glued onto Sokka's. Pulling their bodies flush again, Zuko leaned close, his face looking out over Sokka's shoulder. He whispered in his ear, "Having fun, Mr. Fire?"

"If we were alone, you would've been dead by now," Sokka snarled into an unscarred ear.

Chuckling, Zuko breathily responded, "That's hot."

Sokka felt his cheeks heat up again. He had to admit, this guy was really charming. He wonders for a moment if he will have the guts to kill Zuko next time. As a hitman, he knows letting his compassion get the better of him would cost him this job. But he can't shake the feeling that Zuko doesn't deserve to be taken out. Something in his gut was telling him that Zuko is just misled, maybe even lost and scared. Just like Sokka.

The vocals picked back up, Zuko still singing with them as he pulled Sokka along with his dancing. The music began to swell, Zuko's singing raised in energy with the instrumental.

The hand on his waist released, and Zuko's grip on Sokka's hand loosened as he lifted their hands above his head. Zuko spun under them, Sokka's hand gently turning in his own as he moved.

Sokka watched him in awe. It seemed he was genuinely having fun. The smile on Zuko's face was so pure, his eyes closed with content.  _ He's gorgeous,  _ Sokka caught himself thinking, but strangely, it didn't feel wrong. The butterflies in his stomach and the warmth in his chest felt natural.  _ Does Zuko feel this too?  _ He wondered,  _ Is that why he looks so happy? _

Sokka was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized this was his chance to escape. He delicately slipped his hand out of Zuko's grasp, taking an experimental step backwards. Eyes the color of bitter lemons snapped open, Zuko's grin dropping into a scowl within seconds. He reached out, seizing Sokka's wrist. He swore he could see hurt flicker in that glare for just a moment. Zuko tugged on his hand, bringing them closer once more.

Suddenly Sokka was parallel to the ground; his right leg stretched out, his left one bent at a right angle. The only thing that kept him from hitting the marble floor was Zuko's left arm cradling the small of his back. 

Zuko's face was less than an inch from Sokka's. He could feel the other man's breath on his lips, hot and heavy. The song had gone quiet, a deliberate pause in the track leaving the ballroom silent save for the two men's exhausted and labored breathing. 

Sokka realized Zuko's hand was once more interlaced with his own, held out at arms length away from their bodies. His right arm had instinctively reached out and anchored itself across the back of Zuko's neck, an unnecessary attempt to stop himself from falling. Sharp and focused citrine eyes, illuminated by the lights of the ballroom, searched bright and alert sapphire ones. Zuko's eyebrow furrowed, and Sokka couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or if there was some other emotion hidden in the creases. 

The pause only lasted a few seconds, but to Sokka it felt like decades had passed with the men just gazing into each other's eyes. For a moment, Sokka expected Zuko to close the gap between them. He was fully prepared to feel the pressure of those rosy lips on his own. He almost yearned for it. And when the pressure never came, he nearly leaned up to do it himself. 

But when Zuko simply grinned at him, and resumed singing with the music as he yanked him back into a standing position, Sokka felt an emptiness in his chest. He wondered if missing that opportunity was some kind of cosmic punishment for taking up the job he had. Surely any spirits or gods out there would not approve of him killing whoever he was paid to take out. 

_ "Like a flower bending in the breeze!" _ Sokka fumbled as he regained his footing, the duo continuing their dancing with vigor. Zuko's arrogant look returned, making Sokka feel some sort of way, the emotion unnamed and confusing.

The song started wrapping up, Zuko hitting all the high notes perfectly each time.  _ "When we dance you have a way with me! Stay with me, sway with me!" _

With that, the song ended. The men's bodies were pressed together, noses nearly touching and faces flushed from the physical activity. Zuko's face, originally rigid from arrogance, softened in the mellow lighting of the ballroom. Finally, Sokka recognized an emotion on the other man's face. Pity.

Without breaking eye contact, Zuko whispered, "Follow my lead." Sokka suppressed a chuckle.  _ Just like our dancing,  _ he thought. 

Zuko untangled their limbs, quickly latching onto Sokka's right arm. He held the limb close to his body, hugging it tightly and restricting its mobility. He dragged the younger man along, seemingly making a show of clutching onto him. To Sokka, it felt as if he was flaunting him like a trophy.

The two approached a set of closed double doors. The guards on either side of the doorway perked up in their presence. "Mr. Taiyo," they greeted in unison.

Zuko nodded at them. "Can you let us through? My boy toy and I," he gestured to Sokka with a twitch of his head, "are heading to my suite."

Feeling the blush spreading over his entire face, Sokka did the best he could to keep a casual look on his face. The guards stiffened a little, sharing a quick glance.

"But, Mr. Taiyo, your father likely won't be too happy if you keep inviting men-"

Zuko's glare alone cut him off. "I am well aware of my father's wishes," he spat. "This is none of your concern. Got it?"

Sokka could feel the terror in their voices as they stammered out an apology and a quick "Yes, sir!"

The guards opened the doors for them, revealing an extravagant foyer. Sokka observed his surroundings, eyeing up expensive décor and lavish tapestries. To his right was the front entrance to the mansion, and to his left was a large staircase. The doors shut behind them, leaving the two men alone in the entrance hall.

Zuko noticed the look of wonder on his face and offered him a meek smile back, his cheeks a light peach. Without the influence of other people, Zuko seemed to relax completely. The creases around his eyebrow and forehead dissipated, leaving his expression softer and gentler overall. Zuko huffed out a chuckle, and only then did Sokka realize he had been staring at the older man.

"Come on." Zuko lightly tugged on his arm, pulling him towards a door next to the base of the staircase. He opened the door, revealing a large backyard complete with a garden and a pond. He held the door open for Sokka, letting him exit first.

Sokka stepped outside, the chilly evening air attempting to rip him out of whatever trance Zuko had put him in. It only partially worked, a light haze still covering his brain. Although some of his common sense did return to him.

Zuko closed the door behind himself, turning around to face Sokka. "There's a gate over there. It leads to the woods, so you won't be followed," he said, pointing to the far side of the yard. However, neither of them made a move to leave. An uncomfortable silence washed over the men, neither being able to meet the other's gaze.

Clearing his throat, Sokka broke the tension. "So, uh, how did you know I was hired to kill you?"

Zuko's good eye widened for a second. Then a laugh ripped through him; it wasn't the disingenuous, hollow chuckle it was earlier. This was full of life, a pleasant and contagious sound that made the warmth in Sokka's chest return with a vengeance.

"When you've been the target of assassins since childhood, you can feel the bloodlust dripping off of people. It becomes like a sixth sense."

"So you knew the whole time?"

He flashed Sokka a cheeky smile and nodded. "From the moment you stepped foot in that ballroom."

Sokka's brows furrowed. "Then why did you help me escape? And why did you ask me to dance, of all things?"

With a shrug, he responded, "You're hot." But then he thought for a moment, his smile fading. His eyes searched the backyard for the words he was looking for.

Eventually, he muttered, "Did you feel it too?" When Sokka merely raised an eyebrow in confusion, he clarified, "The sparks between us. To me, it felt like something was pulling us together, like we were  _ meant _ to meet."

Shock took over Sokka's face, eyes large and focused on Zuko. "So it wasn't just me," he sighed.

Zuko's gaze snapped to Sokka's, a spark of vulnerability in those brassy eyes. He exhales a chuckle, more from relief than amusement. "This is going to sound dumb, but do you think," he hesitated, but continued, "in some other timeline, we were dancing as friends - or even lovers - instead of enemies?"

Sokka felt as if the air was knocked out of his chest, leaving him a little breathless. A golden gaze kept him pinned in place, otherwise he would have been halfway out of the gate by now. "That's a weird question," Sokka teased, "but yeah, I think so."

Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand, pulling it up to his lips. His yellow eyes, backlit from the windows on the monolith of a house, locked onto Sokka's deep azure ones as he left a replica of the kiss he placed there earlier that night. Sokka slipped out of the other man's grasp, his hand finding its way to the back of Zuko's neck. 

He pulled him in, finally closing the gap between them. Zuko froze for a second before relaxing and kissing Sokka back briefly. The two pulled apart, an unspoken agreement to not get carried away. Sokka's gaze flicked over Zuko's face, absorbing his appearance before he smiled at him for the first time that night. "For that other timeline," Sokka nearly whispered.

Zuko returned the grin, his own being humble and kind, nothing like the cocky smirks from earlier. His expression turned melancholic, his brow furrowing as he broke eye contact. He brushed Sokka's cheek with his hand, one last gesture of intimacy. Wordlessly, he frowned and turned away from Sokka, heading back towards the rear entrance to the mansion. 

He stopped in the doorway, Sokka watching him patiently. He glanced over his shoulder, good eye flicking to the younger man. "You should get out of here, I'll cover for you." Neither man made an effort to move. 

"I had fun," Zuko said, just loud enough for Sokka to hear. 

Sokka nodded, "I did too." Zuko flashed him one last smirk, disappearing through the doorway. 

The metal door clicked as it locked once more. Sokka huffed out a sigh of relief, heading out past the gate. He began his journey to find his way back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed some guys bein' dudes.
> 
> As of right now, I won't be continuing this AU, but I might in the future.


End file.
